A new form of love one shot
by Pearl-UwU
Summary: When pearl gets kidnapped a new love blossoms with a emney turned ally
1. 1

_"Ahh," Pearl woke up with a scream as she shot up from the couch._

 _"Pearl are you okay?" Steven asked from above the couch as he bed was there._

 _"Yes I'm fine it was just a bad dream that's all," Pearl said with a forced smile on her face to try and comfort Steven, "I think I'll go to my room to meditate for a while." and with that Pearl was in her room. Garnet came out of her gem room, and went up to Steven's side._

 _"Is everything okay out here?" Garnet said in a nervous tone._

 _Pearl was in her gem room meditating, as she let out a sigh. "These nightmares are getting worse every time." Then there was some footsteps and Pearl turned around to see Rose Quartz. "Rose I missed you so-." Pearl was cut off by a sword in her chest and she poofed. The mysterious gem grabbed Pearl's gem and warped somewhere without Garnet or Steven noticing._

 _When the gem got to her destination she put Pearl's gem in a cell. "That should hold her for now," the mysterious gem said with a little laugh. Then the mysterious gem grabbed Pearl's phone and texted Steven saying that she went on a mission to find a corrupted gem on her own._

 _Steven got a text from Pearl, and he decided to read it out loud. "I have a bad feeling about that idea Pearl," he said as he texted her back._

 _The gem got the text from Steven, but she crushes Pearl's phone. "They won't find her now," she said to herself._

 _Pearl reformed with the same form as before but a light purple, with pink leggings, and dark blue shoes. "Where am I? How did I get here? Garnet, Steven, Ame-" Pearl was interrupted by a blaster aimed at her gem._

 _"Shut up you clod!" The gem was hidden in the shadows, but Pearl could tell who she was. "Peridot why did you kidnap me?! Garnet will find me!" Pearl said with confidence._

 _"I highly doubt that," Peridot said as she held what was left of Pearl's phone._

 _"My phone what did you do to it?! Please Peridot let me go back to the others!" Pearl cried out as tears roll down her cheeks._

 _"Now why would I want to do that. Besides I need your skills with technology on earth." Peridot said to Pearl with a evil grin on her face._

 _"And why would I want to help you," Pearl said with confusion in her voice._

 _"Because the Earth will end very soon with the cluster!" Peridot yelled with fear in her voice._

 _With Pearl helping Peridot get off of Earth, and in her spare time Pearl would sleep. Pearl's dreams would be unpleasant for the most part, but this time Pearl's dream was about Steven and the other crystal gems. Pearl was sitting on the beach with the other crystal gems relaxing, as Pearl watched Steven and Amethyst playing in the sand together. Then Garnet unfused and joined Amethyst and Steven in the sand._

 _Back at the temple Garnet and Steven were starting to get worried about Pearl. Garnet walked into her room, and she unfused into Ruby and Sapphire. "Sapphire what are we going to do? Pearl's gone and-" Ruby was cut off by sapphire._

 _"Pearl was kidnapped by peridot." Sapphire said in her calm voice, but Ruby could tell that Sapphire was under a lot of pressure._

 _Amethyst was in her room unaware about what happened to Pearl. She was laying on a trash pile as she always would._

 _Steven went to visit Connie to get his mind off of Pearl. "Hello Steven what a nice surprise," Ms. Maheswaran said in a cheery tone, "Connie, your friend is here!" Connie rushed down the stair to hug Steven._

 _"Hey Connie can we talk for a minute, I need to get this off my chest,'' Steven said in a sadden tone, as Connie took Steven inside her home._

 _Steven and Connie talked for a while, before steven started crying. "Steven what's wrong? What happened?" Connie asked with a worried tone._

 _"It's Pearl she's gone. She said that she went on a mission, but she hasn't come back, and now I'm starting to get worried."_

 _Peridot kicked Pearl's cage to wake her up. "Get up you clod there is work to do!" Peridot yelled at Pearl. Pearl shot up, and looked at Peridot with pain in her eyes. "Hey don't cry It's okay, and there is a way to stop the cluster.'' Peridot said as she opened Pearl's cage, and stepped into it, then hugged Pearl in a tight embrace. Pearl hesitated for a moment, but Pearl returned the hug, and started to cry into Peridot's shoulder. Peridot starts to rub Pearl's back slowly, as Pearl shakes with grief. "Shhh it's okay trust me, I promise." Peridot said in a reassuring voice to try to calm Pearl._

 _After a couple of minutes hugging Peridot soon let go of Pearl, and helped Pearl stand up. "Peridot why are you being so kind to me?" Pearl asked just of confusion by Peridot's kindness. Peridot started to blush when Pearl asked this question,_

 _"It's because you and me have more in common than I used to think. I'm impressed with your skills." Then Peridot and Pearl started to work on a drill that will stop the cluster. "Pearl we are almost done, all we need is the drill head,'' Peridot said with excitement, "I think we should use an injector from the kindergarten." Pearl looked at Peridot with sadness in her eyes._

 _"Wait Peridot I don't know about that, after all Garnet does have future vision, she will be able to see you, or me in the kindergarten." Peridot looked at Pearl with fear in her eyes, Garnet the leader of the crystal gems, the one that Peridot feared the most. Suddenly Pearl got an idea. "Peridot can you fix my phone I have an idea," Pearl said in excitement,_

 _"umm sure but don't tell them where I am please.'' Peridot fixed Pearl's phone, then gave it to Pearl. Pearl texted Steven saying that she need an injector drill head from the kindergarten._

 _Right before Steven was about to leave Connie's house, "Connie, Pearl texted me!" Steven ran into Connie' house. "It says that she needs an injector drill head from the kindergarten, the question is why she needs one.''_

 _Pearl let out a sigh, then she started to tear up at the thought of what Garnet would do to Peridot if she found her. Pearl's phone rang, so she picked up, and it was Steven. "Pearl where are you? Are you okay? And most importantly who are you with?!" Steven could hear Peridot in the background of the phone call._

 _"Oh well I, if I tell you promise me that you won't tell Garnet.'' Pearl said in a calm tone._

 _Hours after Steven called Pearl, he went to find Garnet, but he decided not to because of what Pearl told him. When Steven went to find Garnet, he found Sapphire sitting on the beach. "Sapphire there you are! I need to talk to you." Steven said as he ran up to Sapphire._

 _"I know that you do, and that's it's about Pearl." After Steven told Sapphire what happened they went inside the house._

 _After Pearl and Peridot finish working on the drill, they decide to take a break for a while. "Man that was a lot of work, but now we get some time together." Pearl said as she scooted closer to Peridot._

 _"Yeah so what do you want to do Pearl?" Peridot asked Pearl as a light green blush come onto her cheeks._

 _After a couple hours of talking Pearl decided to lean on Peridot's shoulder. "Hey umm Pearl I wanted to ask would you-" Peridot was cut off by a roar of a corrupted gem bursting a hole in the wall. Pearl summoned her spear, and started running towards the corrupted gem to try and attack it. The corrupted gem saw Pearl, and swang it's tail at Pearl, and it hit Pearl. Once Pearl hit the ground she lost consciousness. "Pearl!" Peridot ran up to her, then she shot the corrupted gem. Once the corrupted gem was poofed and bubbled, Peridot picked Pearl up, and started running towards Rose's fountain. "Come on Pearl please wake up I….I love you so much and I don't know what I would do without you by my side" Peridot started crying uncontrollably, as a tear landed on Pearl's cheek, Pearl started to wake up slowly._

 _"Peri…" Pearl said weakly as she placed a hand onto peridot's cheek. "I love you too Peridot," Pearl said before she pulled Peridot into a kiss._

 _Back at the house Sapphire got a vision. "I know where Pearl is!" Sapphire said with excitement in her voice._

 _"That's great Sapphire let's go, and get the others-'' Steven was cut off by Sapphire._

 _"Pearl kissed Peridot." Steven's jaw dropped when the word kissed was meantened. Ruby ran out her gem room, then fused with Sapphire._

 _"Welcome back Garnet. Now shall we go get Pearl back.'' Steven said with joy in his voice._

 _"Let's go Pearl is at Rose's fountain and so is Peridot." Garnet said with a angered tone in her voice._

 _Pearl heard the warp pad active, and turned around to see Garnet._

 _"Garnet what are you doing here?!'' Pearl said with a scared tone, as she was worried about Peridot._

 _"Peridot release Pearl now!" Garnet said, as she summoned her gauntlets._

 _"Garnet wait please don't hurt Peridot.'' Pearl said as she jumped in front of Peridot._

 _"Why? She hurt you, and she will pay for that mistake-" Garnet as cut off by Pearl._

 _"That's what mistakes are, and a mistake that I do not regret is falling in love with Peridot!'' Garnet unsummoned her gauntlet, and walked over to Peridot._

 _"Welcome to the team Peridot.'' Garnet said with a smile, as she shook Peridot's hand._

 _With Peridot part of the crystal gems she could spend more time with Pearl. The other crystal gems would spy on the new love birds._

 _"Come on Garnet. I mean they already kissed!'' Amethyst complained wanting to prank Pearl and Peridot._

 _"Amethyst I already told you no, besides their relationship is like Ruby and Sapphire's.'' Garnet said as she watched the happy couple._

 _"Pearl you do know that the others are spying on us?" Peridot asked Pearl._

 _"I know that they are spying on us, but I mean nobody can get any privacy here anyways. I mean we did it with Rose and Greg'' Pearl said, as she leaned onto Peridot's shoulder._

 _"I can imagine. Well I'm happy just by being with you." Peridot said as she placed a hand on Pearl's cheek._

 _Amethyst shapeshift into a dog, and ran up to Pearl and Peridot. Pearl saw a dog coming,_

 _"Peridot…." Pearl said before, Amethyst came, and landed on Pearl. Amethyst started to lick Pearl. "Amethyst I can't believe that you are trying to ruin my relationship with Peridot!" Pearl mange to squeak out. Then Garnet, and Steven came out from behind the rock, and they ran up to Pearl and Peridot._

 _When they all went inside of the house Pearl and Peridot went into Pearl's room just to hang out. "Hey Peridot do you want to see my sword collection?" Pearl asked Peridot with a ear to ear grin on Pearl's face._

 _"Of course," Peridot said, as Pearl brought out her sword collection,_

 _"Here they are!" Pearl said with excitement in her voice._

 _After a couple of hours of Pearl telling Peridot how she got her swords. "And this one was given to me by a noble king and queen after I saved their kingdom'' Pearl said with a bit of sadness in her voice._

 _"Hey, Pearl is everything okay?" Peridot asked Pearl. Pearl fell silent, as she leaned onto Peridot's shoulder. Peridot was starting to get worried about Pearl, when she realized that Pearl had fallen asleep. Knowing this Peridot picked up Pearl, and brought her to the couch, then gently laid Pearl on the couch. Peridot decided to lay next to Pearl just in case anything came to try and hurt Pearl._

 _When Steven and Connie walked into the house, they saw Pearl and Peridot laying on the couch together. Connie not knowing that Peridot joined the crystal gems, Connie got her sword out. "Connie it's okay, Peridot is a crystal gem." Steven said in a reassuring voice._

 _"Okay Steven I trust you, but I do have a bad feeling about Peridot,'' Connie whispered to Steven trying not to wake up Pearl and Peridot._

 _After a couple minutes Pearl slowly opened her eyes. Then Pearl looked around the room to see peridot without her limb enhancers, and is sleeping next to Pearl._

 _Connie slowly walked out of the house, bringing Steven with her. "Steven quick question, what happened with Pearl?" Connie asked Steven._

 _"Oh that, um Pearl was kidnapped by Peridot, but Pearl fell in love with Peridot. It's kinda adorable, but a little strange at the same time. I think Peridot did something to Pearl but-" Steven was cut off by Connie._

 _"If Peridot did anything to Pearl, Peridot will not hear the end of it from me!"_

 _Peridot also woke up, but she continued to lay on the couch next to Pearl. Pearl could hear Connie yell from the outside of the house. "Hey Peridot can I ask you something? What were you going to ask me before the corrupted gem attacked us?" Pearl asked Peridot. Peridot started to blush like crazy._

 _"Well I wanted to ask if, Pearl would you like to go on a date with me?" Peridot asked Pearl, as Pearl started to blush._

 _"Yes I would love to!" Pearl said with joy in her voice. "Peridot I didn't know that you could take your limb enhancers off," Pearl said as she looked at Peridot's limb enhancers that were laying on the ground next to the couch._

 _"I can, but I don't find it necessary to do so." Peridot explained as Pearl listened intently._

 _Amethyst was still taking all that happened in. "I can't believe that Garnet didn't tell me anything about what happened." Amethyst yelled as she junk piles around. Garnet could hear Amethyst yelling from her room, so Garnet decided to go investigate. After looking in Amethyst's room, Garnet found Amethyst laying on a junk pile._

 _After a couple of hours Connie went home, and Steven went inside to find that Pearl and Peridot were gone. "I guess that Pearl and Peridot went on a mission together. I mean hey at least they get to spend some time together." Steven said in a cheery tone. "Hey a note it's from Pearl.'' The note said 'Steven I will be gone for a couple hours but I will be back there is dinner in the fridge and don't use the stove'._

 _Pearl and Peridot warped to the strawberry battlefield. "Here we are! This is where the crystal gems fought against homeworld." Pearl said with excitement in her voice._

 _"Wow this place is beautiful, but not as beautiful as you Pearl." Peridot said as a dark green blush had started to grow on her cheeks. Pearl kissed Peridot on the cheek, and said,"thank you. I needed to hear that" in a soft tone._

 _"Amethyst, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you what happened." Garnet said to Amethyst._

 _"Is it like when you didn't tell me that Pearl was kidnapped back during world war II?" Amethyst started to cry uncontrollably._

 _"Amethyst it is not like that, I didn't tell you that to protect you." Garnet said in a protective tone._

 _"Yeah right, I really find it hard to believe you Garnet! When I saw you first unfuse I was so confused on who or what you were." Amethyst yelled._

 _Back at the Strawberry Battlefield Peridot's limb enhancer went off with a warning that the diamonds were coming. "Hey pearl we have a problem," Peridot said in a scared tone, "the diamonds are coming to earth, they'll be here in three days." Peridot continued._

 _"What we have to tell Garnet?!" Pearl said now also getting scared._

 _Garnet walked out of Amethyst's room in tears when she saw Peridot and Pearl sitting on the couch. "Oh Pearl, Peridot you're back" Garnet said as she walked over to them._

 _"The diamonds are coming to earth Garnet." Peridot said in a terrorized tone. "And they will find out that the crystal gems survived the war. But the gem who is most in danger is Pearl." Peridot said wrapping her arms around Pearl._

 _"Wait why is Pearl in danger Peridot?" Garnet asked._

 _"Well from the files that were on my limb enhancers there was a picture of Pink diamond's pearl. I believe Pearl is Pink diamond's pearl. And Blue diamond has been trying to preserve her legacy." Peridot explained._

 _"But Pink diamond didn't have a legacy at all. Should we prepare for a their attack." Garnet said while adjusting her visor._

 _"First of all we need to get Pearl out of here, because if we don't she might be taken by the diamonds." Peridot said as Pearl flinched at the mention of the diamonds._

 _On Homeworld the diamonds were preparing for their attack on Earth. Yellow diamond went to visit Blue diamond and made their last preparations before they went to earth. "It's time we take that planet off of the star maps, it's time to release the cluster. That Peridot lost my patience." Yellow diamond said as her Pearl walked and stood next to Blue diamond's Pearl._

 _"Can we at least get her paliquin off of the planet before we destroy it. That way one piece of her legacy will be saved." Blue said when she remembered something. "Pink's Pearl I believe that she is still on earth."_

 _"But I want to help, I will be fine. I was free from their power for thousands of years I think-'' Pearl was cut off by Garnet._

 _"But what if they use their power on you, then you will be a goner, please Pearl do this for yourself." Garnet asked Pearl._

 _Pearl felt safe in Peridot's arms,_

 _"as long as Peridot comes with me then I will keep my distance from the diamonds. Besides I know a place where the diamonds won't find me." Pearl said as she leaned on Peridot's shoulder, and closed her eyes._

 _After a while Pearl fell asleep, then something entered the earth's atmosphere._

 _"Peridot get Pearl out of here now!" Garnet yelled but not loud enough to wake up Pearl. With a nod Peridot carefully picked up Pearl and headed for the warp pad._

 _The diamonds landed their ships at the strawberry battlefield, but hid them because they knew that Pearl would be there. After Peridot and Pearl warped in the diamonds send out all of their quartz soldiers. Peridot saw them coming so she placed Pearl on the ground in front of her, then Peridot started to fire plasma balls at the quartz soldiers. But one soldier went behind Peridot and grabbed Pearl then rushed over to the diamonds. After the diamonds left earth Peridot looked everywhere for Pearl, then she knew that the worst has happened._

 _Garnet heard Peridot warp into the house. "Peridot, what happened? Where is Pearl?" Garnet said with worry in the voice._

 _"She was taken by the diamonds," Peridot said before crying uncontrollably._

 _"Peridot it's okay we will get Pearl back I promise." Garnet said as she hugged Peridot._

 _Pearl woke up in a cell in her old homeworld outfit. "Peridot, Garnet. Wait where am I?" she asked herself._

 _"On homeworld duh," Yellow Pearl said as she was standing right outside of Pearl's cell._

 _"Yellow don't be rude she hasn't been on homeworld for thousands of years. It's good to see you again Pink." Blue pearl said in a kind yet very shy tone, as she was standing next to Yellow pearl._

 _"I don't want to be here, please I just want to go home." Pearl said as tears started to form in her eyes. Blue pearl opened the cell and walked in, and hugged Pearl._

 _"I know you miss home and the ones you love, but it will be okay trust me." Blue pearl said still in her caring voice. Pearl returned the hug, then started to cry into Blue pearl's shoulder._

 _"Wait, what are you going to do with me?" Pearl asked. "Are you going to shatter me. Because Pink diamond isn't dead." Pearl said before she clammed up._

 _"What you mean that your diamond isn't dead. Pink what does that mean." Blue and Yellow pearl said in unison._

 _On Earth Peridot was pacing in front of the temple, praying that Pearl was safe. "I will find you Pearl and I will get you back." Peridot said as she continued pacing not realizing that Garnet was standing beside her._

 _"Peridot please calm down we will get her back. And they haven't harmed Pearl yet." Garnet said as she placed a hand on Peridot's back._

 _"Yet, what is that supposed to mean. If they shatter Pearl I will take revenge." Peridot said as she started to get angry._

 _Blue diamond called for her Pearl. "Pearl come, and bring Pink's pearl as well.'' Blue diamond said. Pearl followed Blue pearl into a room, that was unknown to Pearl. Inside of the room was a hologram version of Pink diamond. After a couple of minutes of Pearl talking with holo-Pink diamond, Pearl was escorted out of the room. Pearl walked into her cell._

 _"I wish to be alone for a couple hours please." Pearl asked the other pearls, and they walked off. Once Pearl finally felt alone she fell asleep. Her dream was about Peridot and herself having a family together._

 _Steven was having trouble falling asleep, due to the recent news. When he finally did fall asleep, he connected with Pearl. "Pearl are you okay? Garnet told me what happened! Pearl please talk to me." Steven said full of worry in his voice. Then the silhouettes of Blue and Yellow pearl walked up to Pearl, and they started to whisper things to her. Before Steven woke up he heard Pearl shout something about pink diamond._

 _Garnet heard Steven scream and ran by his side. "Steven what's wrong I heard screaming." Garnet said as she wiped away Steven's tears._

 _"I had a dream about Pearl." he said as Peridot sat next to him._

 _"What did she say?!" Peridot was starting to get worried._

 _"That's the thing Peridot, Pearl didn't say anything, but I saw silhouettes of two other pearls." Steven said._

 _"What did they look like.'' Peridot said._

 _"One was blue and the other one was yellow they-" Steven was cut off by Peridot._

 _"The diamond's pearls. Garnet we have to do something! Wait Steven was there a white pearl?'' Peridot asked._

 _"There was not a white pearl," said Steven, "but I could see blue pearl's eyes."_

 _"Wait what? What color were they?" Peridot asked with confusion in her voice._

 _"One was blue, and the other one was a light green." Steven said._

 _"There is nothing we can do Peridot, all of the possibilities that I saw all ended the same way. With Pearl being shattered." Garnet said._

 _"What that can't happen Garnet. We have to get her back. I don't know what I would do without Pearl." Peridot said in a scared tone._

 _Pearl woke up painting, as her gem glowed softly. Blue pearl quickly opened the cell, and hugged pearl. "Shhhhh, it's okay it was just a dream." Blue pearl said in a calm voice._

 _"Wait how do you know what a dream is?" Pearl asked, as Blue pearl moved her banges to reveal two different colored eyes, one green and the other blue. "Your defective and yet you still serve under blue diamond. That's amazing." pearl was cut off as Jasper walked into her cell. Then the Jasper grabbed Pearl's arm and dragged her to yellow diamond._

 _"My diamond here is the pearl that you requested." Jasper said as she dropped Pearl in front of Yellow pearl._

 _"Good, that will be all." yellow diamond said as she clapped twice, signaling the Jasper to leave._

 _After a couple hours of Yellow diamond arguing with Pearl, Pearl was sent back to her cell. Yellow diamond slumped into her throne, and let out a long sigh. "Pearl I don't understand. Why can't we shatter Pink's pearl," yellow complained. She felt the tiny hand of her own pearl._

 _"Don't worry my diamond, I'm sure you'll figure something out." Yellow pearl said in a reassuring tone. Yellow diamond patted her pearl's head._

 _"Thank you my pearl, you always know how to cheer me up." Yellow diamond said in a cheerful tone. As soon as Pearl got into her cell, she winced in pain before she passed out. Pearl woke up in a escape pod heading to earth. "Did they let me go. Peridot I'll be there soon." Pearl said as the escape pod made its way into the atmosphere._

 _Peridot was building a ship to go to homeworld and rescue Pearl. Things were going well until Peridot's limb enhancers went off, and she started crying tears of joy. Peridot rushed to the temple and went inside. "Garnet the diamonds are sending Pearl back to earth! The best part is that they didn't hurt her." Peridot said in the most cheerful voice. An escape pod landed on the beach in front of the temple and Pearl jumped out of it. "Pearl!'' Peridot said as she raced over to Pearl and grabbed her and twirled her before setting her on the ground and kissing her gem. "Pearl don't ever do that again, please." Peridot said in a worried tone._

 _"It's good to see you Peridot. I think I need some time to think about what happened on homeworld." Pearl said as she tried to walk but she stumbled causing Peridot to catch Pearl. Deep down Garnet knew that homeworld did something to Pearl, but Garnet decided not to say anything. "I'm sorry it's just that," Pearl was cut off by Peridot._

 _"Shhhhhh it's okay i'm here." Peridot said as she stroked Pearl's hair._

 _With Pearl inside the house Peridot and Garnet went outside and talked. "Peridot I think homeworld did something to Pearl. I don't know what just yet." Garnet said in her usesally tone._

 _"Well at least we have Pearl back, I was honestly freaking out while she was on homeworld." Peridot said as she started to sweat. "Speaking of Pearl I need to be there for her." Peridot said before running into the house. Peridot walked into the house to see pearl on the floor with her eyes blank and lifeless. "Pearl please talk to me." Peridot cried out as Garnet walked into the house. Peridot picked Pearl up and went to the couch._

 _"I was right. Homeworld did do something to Pearl." Garnet said as Peridot sat on the couch still holding Pearl._

 _"White diamond." Pearl said as she came back to reality. She sat up and looked at Peridot with pain in her eyes. "Garnet I have something to tell you. You can hate me if you want." Pearl said as she let out a sigh. "Pink diamond isn't dead. Pink diamond is Rose." Pearl said before her hands went to her mouth._

 _"What?! The gem war was all for nothing! Rose was fighting herself!" Garnet said as she got up and grabbed Pearl by the shirt. "And you knew! For how long did you know! ANSWER ME!" garnet said as her hand went to Pearl's neck. Garnet's left hand clenched as Ruby was getting upset._

 _"Garnet stop now." Peridot said as she grabbed Pearl and hugged her close._

 _"Pearl is a traiter. The cluster, the corrupted gems, the fusion experiments," Garnet was cut off by Pearl._

 _"I knew the whole time yes, but how was Rose supposed to know that would happen. I really wanted to tell you. It should have been obvious after all I was pink diamond's pearl" Pearl was cut off by Garnet._

 _"Pearl I really need some space right now. Just go. Peridot take Pearl away from here I don't even want to look at her right now." Garnet said as she walked into her gem room._

 _"Peridot I-" Pearl was cut off by Peridot._

 _"Shhhhhh I know." Peridot said as she checked Pearl's neck. "Is your neck okay." Peridot said as she rubbed some ointment on Pearl's neck. Pearl shakily stood up and started to walk towards the warp pad. "Come on Pearl, let's go to a place where Garnet can't hurt you." Peridot said as Pearl started to collapse. "Pearl!" Peridot catches Pearl and takes her to the warp pad._

 _"I'm fine Peridot. Hey I know a place we can go without Garnet knowing." Pearl said as she leaned on Peridot for support. Pearl and Peridot warped to Mask island and walked along the beach. A watermelon dog came behind Pearl and started barking. "Oh hello there." Pearl said as she pet the watermelon dog._

 _"It lives? How? Why?" Peridot asked as she kneeled next to the watermelon dog to get a better look at the watermelon dog._

 _"Steven has his mother's powers, and since rose was able to make sentient plants." Pearl said as she walked to a watermelon village. The watermelons welcomed Pearl and thanked her for saving their people. Peridot rushed up to Pearl's side._

 _Steven woke up after hearing Garnet yelling. "Garnet what's wrong did something happen?" Steven asked as he walk up to Garnet._

 _"Yeah everything is fine Steven." Garnet said with a forced smile on her face to try and not worry Steven._

 _"Okay I believe you. Also where is Pearl and Peridot?" Steven asked Garnet as he knew that the gem had future vision._

 _"They went on one of their romantic date. Pearl told me to tell you so that you wouldn't worry." Garnet said as she walked to the warp pad. "Now if you will excuse me there is a corrupted gem on mask island." Garnet said then warped away._

 _Garnet warped to mask island and started walk towards Pearl and Peridot. Unknown to Garnet, Peridot placed motion detectors around the village. "Pearl, someone is here."_

 _"What?! Who is here"_

 _"Garnet quick hide now." Peridot said as two watermelons help pearl hide as they knew how dangerous garnet is._

 _After a couple hours of hiding Pearl came out to see Peridot's shard on the ground. "No no no this isn't real." Pearl screamed as she felt herself waking up to see peridot and Garnet._

 _"You fell asleep." Peridot said as Pearl leaned on Peridot. Peridot noticed teal blood running down Pearl's leg. "Pearl your leg!"_

 _"Huh?" Pearl looked at her leg and started to feel a little lightheaded._

 _"Pearl please." Peridot picked up Pearl in a bridle style and carried her to the warp pad. Once they get to the temple and Peridot sits on the couch still holding Pearl. Garnet wraps Pearl's leg and Peridot and garnet let Pearl rest as they talk._

 _"Peridot, I think you should propose to Pearl."_

 _"What? Now but I'm not ready. And besides me and Pearl have been dating for one earth cycle."_

 _"Yes you are." Garnet says as she hands Peridot a small black box with a ring inside of it. "Trust me Pearl will say yes."_

 _A couple hours later and Pearl wakes up and looks around for Peridot. "Peridot where are you?" Pearl sees a note on the coffee table. "Oh no." Pearl gets up and warps to where Peridot is._

 _Peridot gets on one knee and pulls out the ring. "Pearl, I love every moment that I get to spend with you. Now I want to make it official. Pearl….will you marry me?"_

 _Pearl jumps and hugs Peridot. "Yes, yes I will marry you."_

 _"I love you, my Pearl.''_

 _"I love you too."_

 _After a couple weeks of planning the wedding was ready. Pearl is freaking out as the wedding is in a couple hours. Pearl had invited her human friend named Jessica._

 _Jessica is a fifteen year old girl, she has brown hair and eyes. Pearl had chosen Jessica to be her maid of honor. "Pearl I'm so happy that you and Peridot are getting married." Jessica said as she helped Pearl adjust the flower in her hair. Jessica helped Pearl pick out a dress that was a light teal that matched her eyes._

 _"Thanks Jessi, I'm glad that you're here." Pearl said as she hugged her friend._

 _Things with Peridot weren't any better. Peridot is wearing a light pink tuxedo with a white bowtie. Peridot is pacing the room. "I'm not ready for this. What if I say the wrong thing." Peridot rambles about what might go wrong._

 _"Peridot you have to calm down." Garnet said to Peridot._

 _"Okay, nothing will go wrong today.'' Peridot said as she got into place._

 _Everyone got into their places, and the guests started to show up. Once everyone was seated the wedding started._

 _"Do you Peridot take Pearl as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"_

 _"I do. I take this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness in the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit." Peridot said as she took pearl's hand in her's._

 _"Do Pearl you take Peridot as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"_

 _"I do. I take this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness in the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit." Pearl said as she squeezed her hand._

 _"Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you wife and wife, you may now kiss the bride."_

 _A couple months after the wedding pearl became pregnant with a baby girl which they named Emerald. After a couple years into her life she got to know the world._

 _"Emerald come on you can watch me and Connie train with your mom." Steven said as he woke up his little sister. "But auntie Jessie is coming over to play with me." Emerald said as she got dressed and she grabbed her toys._

 _Jessica came through the door carrying a couple presents for Emerald. "Hey Emerald. Look what I got for you." She gave Emerald the presents as she sat down on the couch next to pearl. "How have you been pearl?"_

 _"I've been good. How's life been for you I heard that you and Xavier tied the knot. I'm sorry that I couldn't come to your wedding."_

 _"That's okay Pearl. I understand all this gem stuff can get in the way of plans."_

 _"Mommy look!" Emerald shows her mom a new tablet that was green like her. "Thanks auntie Jessie." She smiles and turns on her tablet._

 _Jessica smiles as Connie walks through the door. "Hello pearl I'm ready for my sword training." Connie says as stands on the warp pad._

 _"Also Pearl I'm having a daughter too. Now Emerald can have a playmate." Jessica said as she sat down next to Emerald._

 _"Congratulations. What's her name going to be?" Pearl asked as she stood and started walking towards the warp pad._

 _"Well I was thinking on Gem, or Jewel, or maybe Gemma." Jessica said as she helped Emerald unwrap a gift._

 _"I like Jewel." Connie said before she and Pearl warped away._

 _"So Emerald do you want me to help you setup your tablet." Jessica said as she started to setup the tablet. "Huh? Apparently you got minecraft on here." she continued as she taped the minecraft app and showed Emerald how to play it._

 _"I have a name idea." Emerald said as she got her first wood. "How .about Emmy?" She said as she continued to collect wood. "Hey I'm in the game." Points to the green gem on the screen. "16 string for 2 emeralds. I'm not giving up my string. I earned it by killing a spider." Emerald says as Peridot walks in._

 _"Oh hey Jessica, hey my little green-pea." Peridot says as she sits next to Emerald. "Whatcha got there Emerald?"_

 _"It's my new tablet, look I'm in the game." Emerald said as Pearl and Connie warped in. "Mommy!" Emerald stood up and ran to Pearl to hug her._

 _"Hello sweetheart," Pearl picked up Emerald and kissed her cheek. "Oh Jessica I forgot to ask, when are you due." Pearl asked as she walked over to Peridot._

 _"Four more months actually. She'll be born in August, which funny enough earth says that the birthstone for August is Peridot."_

 _They all start to laugh when Garnet comes in. "Gems mission." Garnet said in her stoic tone. "It's a big corrupted gem, we need all hands." Garnet continued as the gems walked on the warp pad._

 _"Mommy can I come?" Emerald asked Pearl and Peridot._

 _"Sorry honey, but your still too young to join. You still don't know how to summon your weapon." Peridot said as she stepped onto the warp pad and they warped off._

 _At the strawberry battlefield the gems fought a poisonous corrupted gem. The battle was pretty hard. This was the first time that they had fought a poisonous corrupted gem. Peridot poofed and dropped her limb enhancers._

 _When the gems got back to the temple. Emerald hugged Pearl and asked where Peridot was. Pearl explained that Peridot is recovering in her gem._

 _Pearl watched Peridot's gem to make sure that she would be okay. Peridot reformed with stars on her outfit. "I'm back…" Peridot said nervously as she did know if Pearl would like her form. "Do you like my new form?" Peridot asked._

 _Pearl hugged Peridot. "It's perfect." Pearl said as she let go of Peridot. "Oh here." Pearl hands Peridot her limb enhancers. "I painted them to have stars. To match your outfit."_

 _Peridot put on her limb enhancers. "Thanks sweetie, they're perfect."_


	2. A new form of love

"Ahhh," Pearl woke up with a scream as she shot up from the couch. "Pearl are you okay?" Steven asked from the side of Pearl. "Yes I'm fine it was just a bad dream that's all," Pearl said with a nervous smile on her face, " I think I'll go to my room to meditate for a while." and with that Pearl was in her room. Garnet came out of her gem room, and went up to Steven's side. "Is everything okay out here?" Garnet said in a nervous tone.

Pearl was in her gem room meditating, as she let out a sigh. "These nightmares are getting worse every time." Then there was some footsteps and Pearl turned around to see Rose Quartz. "Rose I missed you so-." Pearl was cut off by a sword in her chest and she poofed. The mysterious gem grabbed Pearl's gem and warped somewhere without Garnet or Steven noticing.

When the gem got to her destination she put Pearl's gem in a cell. "That should hold her for now," the mysterious gem said with a little laugh. Then the mysterious gem grabbed Pearl's phone and texted Steven saying that she went on a mission to find a corrupted gem on her own.

Steven got a text from Pearl, and he decided to read it out loud. "I have a bad feeling about that idea Pearl," he said as he texted her back. The gem got the text from Steven, but she crushes Pearl's phone. "They won't find her now," she said to herself.

Pearl reformed with a light purple dress, with pink leggings, and dark blue shoes. "Where am I? How did I get here? Garnet, Steven, Ame-" Pearl was interrupted by a blaster aimed at her gem. "Shut up you clod!" The gem was hidden in the shadows, but Pearl could tell who she was. "Peridot why did you kidnap me?! Garnet will find me!" Pearl said with confidence. "I highly doubt that," Peridot said as she held what was left of Pearl's phone.

"My phone what did you do to it?! Please Peridot let me go back to the others!" Pearl cried out as tears roll down her cheeks. "Now why would I want to do that. Besides I need your skills with technology on earth." Peridot said to Pearl with a evil grin on her face."And why would I want to help you," Pearl said with confusion in her voice. "Because the Earth will end very soon with the cluster!" Peridot yelled with fear in her voice.

With Pearl helping Peridot get off of Earth, and in her spare time Pearl would sleep. Pearl's dreams would be unpleasant for the most part, but this time Pearl's dream was about Steven and the other crystal gems.

Back at the temple Garnet and Steven were starting to get worried about Pearl. Garnet walked into her room, and she unfused into Ruby and Sapphire. "Sapphire what are we going to do? Pearl's gone and-" Ruby was cut off by sapphire." Pearl was kidnapped by peridot." Sapphire said in her calm voice, but Ruby could tell that Sapphire was under a lot of pressure.

Amethyst was in her room unaware about what happened to Pearl. She was laying on a trash pile as she always would. Steven went to visit Connie to get his mind off of Pearl. "Hello Steven what a nice surprise," Ms. Maheswaran said in a cheery tone, "Connie, Steven is here!" Connie rushed down the stair to hug Steven. "Hey Connie can we talk for a minute, I need to get this off my chest,'' Steven said in a sadden tone, as Connie took Steven inside her home.

Steven and Connie talked for a while, before steven started crying. "Steven what's wrong? What happened?" Connie asked with a worried tone. "Its Pearl she's gone. She said that she went on a mission, but she hasn't come back, and now I'm starting to get worried."

Peridot kicked Pearl's cage to wake her up. "Get up you clod there is work to do!" Peridot yelled at Pearl. Pearl shot up, and looked at Peridot with pain in her eyes. "Hey don't cry It's okay, and there is a way to stop the cluster.'' Peridot said as she opened Pearl's cage, and stepped into it, then hugged Pearl in a tight embrace. Pearl hesitated for a moment, but Pearl returned the hug, and started to cry into Peridot's shoulder. Peridot starts to rub Pearl's back slowly, as Pearl shakes with grief. "Shhh it's okay trust me, I promise." Peridot said in a reassuring voice to try to calm Pearl.

After a couple of minutes hugging Peridot soon let go of Pearl, and helped Pearl stand up. "Peridot why are you being so kind to me?" Pearl asked just of confusion by Peridot's kindness. Peridot started to blush when Pearl asked this question,"it's because you and me have more in common than I used to think." Then Peridot and Pearl started to work on a drill that will stop the cluster. "Pearl we are almost done, all we need is the drill head,'' Peridot said with excitement, "I think we should use an injector from the kindergarten." Pearl looked at Peridot with sadness in her eyes. "Wait Peridot I don't know about that, after all Garnet does have future vision, she will be able to see you, or me in the kindergarten.'' Peridot looked at Pearl with fear in her eyes, Garnet the leader of the crystal gems, the one that Peridot feared the most. Suddenly Pearl got an idea. "Peridot can you fix my phone I have an idea," Pearl said in excitement, "umm sure but don't tell them where I am please.'' Peridot fixed Pearl's phone, then gave it to Pearl. Pearl texted Steven saying that she need an injector drill head from the kindergarten.

Right before Steven was about to leave Connie's house, "Connie, Pearl texted me!" Steven ran into Connie' house. "It says that she needs an injector drill head from the kindergarten, the question is why she needs one.''

Pearl let out a sigh, then she started to tear up at the thought of what Garnet would do to Peridot if she found her. Pearl's phone rang, so she picked up, and it was Steven. "Pearl where are you? Are you okay? And most importantly who are you with?!" Steven could hear Peridot in the background of the phone call. "Oh well I, if I tell you promise me that you won't tell Garnet.''

Hours after Steven called Pearl, he went to find Garnet, but he decided not to because of what Pearl told him. When Steven went to find Garnet, he found Sapphire sitting on the beach. "Sapphire there you are! I need to talk to you." Steven said as he ran up to Sapphire. "I know that you do, and that's it's about Pearl." After Steven told Sapphire what happened they went inside the house.

After Pearl and Peridot finish working on the drill, they decide to take a break for a while. "Man that was a lot of work, but now we get some time together." Pearl said as she scooted closer to Peridot. "Yeah so what do you want to do Pearl?" Peridot asked Pearl as a light green blush come onto her cheeks.

After a couple hours of talking Pearl decided to lean on Peridot's shoulder. "Hey umm Pearl I wanted to ask would you-" Peridot was cut off by a roar of a corrupted gem bursting a hole in the wall. Pearl summoned her spear, and started running towards the corrupted gem to try and attack it. The corrupted gem saw Pearl, and swang it's tail at Pearl, and it hit Pearl. Once Pearl hit the ground her gem started to crack. Peridot shot the corrupted gem, and bubbled it. Then Peridot picked Pearl up, and warped into the temple carring her. "Pearl are you okay!" Steven said as he rushed over to Pearl. "A corrupted gem attacked us," Peridot said as tears rolled down her cheeks, "she tried to poof it, but it got her. I am so sorry about all of the things that I have done to your family Steven." Steven looked up at Peridot "it's okay Peridot I forgive you, for now let's heal Pearl." Steven kissed Pearl's gem and it started to glow, then it healed. "Umm Steven there is something that I need to tell you about," Peridot said "it's called the cluster."

After Peridot explained everything to the crystal gems Pearl woke up, and immediately hugged Peridot. "Wait are you going to hurt Peridot?" Pearl asked Sapphire with a worried expression on her face. Amethyst came out of room to see Peridot. "Peridot what are you doing here?!" Amethyst summoned her whip and rapped Peridot in it.

After Peridot explained everything to Amethyst, Pearl came up to Peridot and kissed her cheek.

—And after days I am finally finished with this I hope you liked it I worked my butt off writing this—


End file.
